


【雙金】源起不滅 [下]

by sandshrew_027



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: 2kim, F/F, Kim Chaewon/Kim Minju
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandshrew_027/pseuds/sandshrew_027
Summary: -金采源 x 金珉周-ooc、背景架空-吸血鬼 x 人類-中二





	【雙金】源起不滅 [下]

04

尋常人過不了前庄佈下的迷障，更別提長山麓下望不見頭的陰茂林，若有訪客，必然非常人。

金采源在前廳口專程迎接，上一次見故人大約是2、3年前，她提到會帶另一人會面，同族血親。

李彩演久別重逢舊地，甫進門還未開口，身旁高瘦身形的女子便發出讚嘆:

“這裡也太漂亮了吧!不愧是本家的宅邸。”

見前方兩人都愣著注視自己，張員瑛才驚覺失態，打起精神連忙大聲打招呼:

“您好，我是張員瑛，初次見本家前輩請多多指教。”聲音宏亮傳徹廳角。

金采源噗哧一聲笑了出來，很久沒看過可愛又冒失的孩子，“現在還有人連宗帶祖喊，不愧是彩演姐姐帶來的人。”垂在額前的瀏海稍長，猶猶遮去不甚明亮的燈火，素來淡薄的神情被張員瑛逗得豔開笑容，清澈笑聲消融頂峰的積雪。

“金采源，早你出生叫姊姊就好，不算輩份，再說這也不是真的祖宅，我們小時候喊習慣而已。”眼色點了點李彩演的方向。

“是!”

金采源本不讓金珉周露面，人類的氣味芬芳香甜，對沒有人類社會習慣的吸血鬼來說是滾在血液裡的誘惑，尤其金珉周對金采源而言不是一般人類可比擬。

這小孩子拍胸脯保證絕對守規矩，兩顆亮澄澄尖牙收起，絕對不會把漂亮姊姊當移動血袋，李彩演對宅邸的主人點了點頭，才敢讓金珉周領她到邊間隨意亂逛。

“你家什麼時候有親戚了?”

“我也不清楚，總歸一個小孩無依無靠的，活得過五十年嗎？你呢，傷好點嗎?。”

“仔細一聞都明白的事，何必問我。”

金采源瞥了她一眼，雖說與李彩演同年歲只差數月，順著輩份還得叫姐姐，幼年被寵壞的大小姐目無遵紀，與平起平坐沒脾氣的姐姐同處起來總沒個妹妹的樣子。

“算我多問，這就是你託管邊郊一帶的理由?”

李彩演仍舊是溫潤不躁的性子，如同四季更迭決不遲來的春雨，微微一笑，隨著熟悉的背影走向深不見底的廊道。

“不是託管…。”金采源腳步停在主廳口，取出一把金澄澄的鎖石推進精細的孔洞向右旋三次、再回轉一圈半，嘎搭聲響，應然推開鑲金邊的厚重對門。

“我從沒看管過誰，吸血鬼天性桀驁無情、離群索居，只是不得不從母遺訓、舉手之勞罷了，天底下就是人類也沒像我多管閒事。”

“收屍、送藥可都不是閒事，你早可不用遵守。醜話說在前湮滅證據、收個乾淨倒還行，當作環境整潔!其餘的雜事我自顧不暇。”

李彩演本性善良，自小到大凡金采源開口，她從無推拒的理由，一則金家是主、她家是從，二則金采源那些抓鳥挖蟲的小事何難之有。

05

眼前的削瘦肩頭依舊，少年時期同她在諾大的宅邸裡浪擲光陰，李彩演身體素質強韌卻不好動，相較清瘦的大小姐三天兩頭拉她去後山林子裡納涼、白天也去強碰日頭，直到曬得曲白了一張臉才被李彩演塞回棺木。柏樹和楓木終究不同，毫無共同之處的兩人因年紀接近而相伴，抵去血族陰暗漫長的數載夜晚。

“能維持寧靜便已是好。”金采源臉上投出無奈的微笑。

“…若只是偶爾『清掃』，倒也不難，我帶著員瑛幾次，她來收拾綽綽有餘!”

“他才幾歲？這麼小的孩子，活蹦亂跳的…”

“別小看她，比你我當初好多了，尤其是你這病秧子！”金采源聳了聳肩，自是對李彩演的決定沒意見，有人可交代就是。

李彩演在廳裡悠轉把玩僅存的古器，嘮叨主人沒心整理糟蹋珍品，金采源坐在主位上隔三差五接話，兩人相處並無變化，一個慵懶自若、另一個真誠實意，亙古不變的時日賦予他們不同的意義。

“接下來打算去哪？”憑著直感沒頭沒腦亂問，李彩演拿桌巾腳擦拭黃銅熄燭器的手一怔。

“活久了就是傻事也想做一次。”

“姐姐不像我拖著半口氣啊！”想起曾在城裡見過的背影，金采源知曉李彩演性子執拗不悟，一旦決定的事難勸。

“你就當我賞花賞月，熬過漫漫長夜。”嘴上這麼說，可她心裡是有一點羨慕金采源的。

“我看是賞櫻吧！櫻花紅陌上，楊柳綠池邊。”金采源冷冷地笑，兩隻腿跨過扶把踢球似晃啊晃，坐沒坐相。

“…我懶得跟你說。”

貼在臉頰旁的長髮遮蓋了些許紅暈，而攤在扶手椅上的主人翁，手指摩挲領口附近的金屬墜鍊，上下反覆若有所思。

\- 

張員瑛喝了足足一打血包才飽嗝，金珉周原想阻止她卻又覺得像小動物般可愛，看著她歡快進食金珉周產出不明所以的成就感，誰叫金采源是個連血都喝不多的血族。長手長腳的未成年吸血鬼看著什麼都稀奇，連樓梯扶手邊鑲金蝙蝠像都想拔下來瞧瞧。

臨去之前李彩演帶著小的向沒繼承人樣的大小姐行禮，傳統儀式需單膝跪地、傾身點頭，金采源乾站在原地，哭笑不得。

“雖然早在金星凌日前我們屬從關係已解，不過往日受本家庇佑，現在不比從前，活得過今朝未必見得到明晚的月光，算我對你身後的刻文行禮，非是你。”張員瑛聽完有樣學樣跪下，毫不含糊。

金采源雖明白李彩演像人類一般食古不化，但還拉上小孩讓自己成什麼混世血魔，早知道就通通轟出去省麻煩。

她瞧張員瑛晶亮單純的大眼，想起幼時紅色帷幕後熾亮的燭火，熠熠生輝。小孩在大廳裡拉著金珉周低低聲喊姐姐道別，這小鬼挺討人喜歡，轉念一想，順手摘了藏在裡衣內的項鍊，扯下中間看似普通的銀徽，扔給張員瑛。

“吶，算是見面禮了，員瑛。”

張員瑛慌亂中接住小小一枚徽章，生怯怯看向李彩演，不知收還是不收。

“采源，這東西不是你想送就送的！”李彩演皺了眉斥她胡鬧，取過來塞回他手裡。

本家大小姐在姐姐面前總想胡作非為，一來有趣，二來總想看李彩演著急的樣子。

“我說給就給，小鬼，你可要收好，交給你啦！”

銀徽底部鑄著半月彎和交疊的牙環，金屬上留有主人的未散的體溫，質地溫和的微微芳香。

她曾問李彩演本家繼承人是怎麼樣的人，李彩演想了半天，只說她是隨心所欲卻身不由己的人。

張員瑛嘴都合不上連忙鞠了躬，呆呆看著手裡的銀枚，她還不曉得這薄薄一片小東西所象徵的身份將帶給她往後不同的際遇變化。

06

入夜的風吹得緊，觀察土堆上的隆起，算算步伐，一腳踢破螞蟻窩往下跳，金采源落地後拍掉身上的螞蟻，貼著蝕心洞的壁還聽得見淅淅流水。雙眼墜入黑暗張開敏感的神經，獠牙突突向下。

洞裏沒半點光火，還沒走到頭吸入陣陣腥味，還真像自己癒合不了的傷口滲出的膿血，一攤頹在角落的身軀，蠟黃透青斑失去生命力的肌膚，好幾世紀的老東西按著胸口緩緩地低喘，艷紅的血珠子，泛青乍白的嘴吐出濃厚濁氣。

“喲，小鬼，來收屍啊？”

“估計要把你抬出去有困難，只能委曲一下了。”金采源不諱言，手指比了化屍水。

“我還以為妳是來剁我的頭領賞的。”

金采源挑了挑眉，百無聊賴費心說明：“前輩這你就不知道了，吸血鬼的行情當然是活身第一，死的也要乾淨全屍，只留一顆頭可掉價！”

“不要以為我不知道本家積累財富的手段，出賣同胞、和人類交易，血族要滅在你這代手上。”老東西憤恨的眼珠子滲滿了血紅，細長指尖刨入地裡，抓足滿掌黃土。

“前輩過獎了，我出生的時候，血族早已苟延殘喘，是任由獵人捏圓捏扁的過街老鼠，想必前輩多活這麼久事情記得比我清楚。”年輕的吸血鬼見過太多頹疊不平的屍首，腐爛前讓他們悠著一張嘴將幾百年來的怨氣長吐而盡，不死之族的末日到頭來與其他生命毫無差別。

接連聽他罵了好一陣子，金采源本不是有耐心的性子，言詞激動憤慨之處不免令自己獠牙又往下竄動，掐算時間總不能讓家裡那位等太久，金采源蹲在他耳邊一字一句冷冷道：“老傢伙，你早五十年激我可能還有點時不我予的感觸，現在天天替你們收拾，早沒感覺了。”

“哼，人類的氣味。”金采源的髮梢至皓腕無一不是滿房滿室的柔淡柑橘味，是她無心也罷刻意也好，此趟出門太趕在她額上落了個吻便匆匆離去。

“容我提醒你本家大小姐，交配留下純血後代才是你該盡的責任，可別忘了。”

“純血?可惜登在冊上的純血只剩我一人，我去哪兒找純血交配後代?接受事實比活在過去重要。”

“那也比跟人類混在一起好！”

“你聽好了，我能做的，只有讓你死的乾乾淨淨，而不是屍首化成乾停在人類的博物館裡讓小孩寫生。你想要尊嚴？這就是最後的尊嚴。”三時五刻，時間超過了，加上回程的時間該要被唸一頓，金采源懶得再與老傢伙迂迴，斷開他抓住自己佈滿髒污的手，掏出化屍水送他上路。

直至爬出山洞被月光照拂，她才感到心裡的空洞，一次次都無法倖免的難受，若不是遵守母親的遺言，誰願見生命像沙漏眼看它稀疏流光，個個在面前扭曲消弭不成樣的形體。就算是遺言也不該答應的，為什麼要答應呢？金采源心想。

-

回到宅邸已是午後，洗脫一身風塵後慣例是翻身睡覺，可打進門女主人就沒來招呼過自己，坐在偏廳看書正眼都不多瞧一眼，金采源換上乾淨的白色睡衣赤腳滿房間亂走，思來想去翻出髒污的外出服，小塊電子板抖落地上，撿起握在手裡，這種型號的監聽器範圍廣，缺點是使用時間不長。

金采源不鹹不淡握了一杯茶停在桌邊，長久以來流露表現情感的時刻稀稀少少，偏金珉周佯裝無事的樣子，皺起眉頭聳成八字的小模樣都收進眼底，敲動一塊心磚，她大致可猜想這人在房裡心裡難受又生氣的表情。

還是移到她身邊，緩緩抽開早沒在看的書，把人貼近自己冰涼的擁抱裡作為安慰。

“聽到了?都是些沒營養的話。”

沉下臉的金珉周不給金采源好臉色看，被拉進懷裡還是乖乖的靠上去。

沐浴後的吸血鬼比平日裡更加蒼白，細看都能發現頸部青色血管在皮膚下踱踱地跳動，流竄比人類更悠遠的生命跡象。身體甫觸及冰涼的體感便舒適地移不開手，她餉久無話讓時間靜止，清瘦的身板和半濕貼在腦殼的褐色長髮，清澈的雙眼裡倒映著自己的輪廓，手裡攛著衣擺的力道更緊了點。

人類和吸血鬼無法跨越的種族禁忌，在生理及性別上亦然，亂成一團糨糊的腦袋光想像金采源牽著一隻小小的、會吸血的呆瓜，就足以讓她打翻小廚房的白鑞糖罐，灑滿地的糖沙如同身處眺海的沙灘，黏澀的海水像問題一波波浸濕腳踝。

像是唸出獨白：“我生平第一次有殺光純血吸血鬼的念頭”

金采源聞言不禁大笑了出來，笑得眼淚往外衝那種，自己的小戀人總是讓她意外又心疼。

“傻瓜！純血就剩我一隻，親族旁支全死光啦！你想殺我？平常連魚頭都不敢剁的人”輕輕點了金珉周好看的鼻頭，打趣她荒誕的念頭。

“我不管妳是我的，永遠都是。”緊緊回抱不盈一握的腰，整張臉全埋在平直腰腹間，沁入鼻息的柑橘味香氣是自己的味道和私心。

“好。”笑得雙眼都瞇成一條線，拋開生而血腥的命運，把下半輩子交付在手無縛雞之力的人類手上，只求每日黃昏日墜睜開，有一雙溫柔似水的眼眸凝視著自己，說到底，人是需要人的人、吸血鬼亦然。

“可我不就虧了？妳呢？”

“也是你的。” 

07

午後，金珉周在小廚房的吧台叮叮噹噹弄匙弄杯，調配金橘茶，果酸富有的季節香氣四溢，她捧著鉑金杯碟坐在窗邊，沒事人躺在沙發翻一本又厚又重發黴味的書。

頭不抬就伸手，金珉周沒好氣拍開，到隔壁端了一碗樹皮色的湯，金采源還沒聞到味就把頭埋進厚重的書裡，溫溫柔柔的戀人每隔幾日凌遲她的時候又到了。

“能不能喝一半就好？”金采源捏鼻子縮在軟枕上哀求，瓷碗邊燙，他先行從金珉周手中取過。

“不 行 ！”

收到斬釘截鐵的拒絕，平日裡溫柔婉約的人事事好商量，唯獨喝韓藥這事上，金珉周不讓步。

可就連皺起眉來喝斥說教的樣子都像一陣山邊滾落下來地清風，連同森鬱青草氣味一併堅定，自已似乾碎的枝葉被風包覆、旋入，被她帶走。

大智若愚的仙子不僅是有副好皮囊，小心翼翼為不在乎命長命短的非人類盤算，該看的報告該聽的忠告都知道，蒙古大夫直言不諱，對於吸血鬼，真正地仙丹妙藥單單純純僅有人血，要鮮活的，像電視劇上演得滲出皮膚帶著腥味的紅。

然而金采源傷後不隨意吸咬人類，透過崔大夫的管道買進大批的冷凍血包，囤米似積在冰庫，喪失保養元氣的關鍵。說到底，人類與血族，不過是食物供需的關係。

崔叡娜拿實驗未完成的標靶藥物，以苦味尤甚的藥材為障，最為重要的藥引—新鮮人血，白日汲取、量不用多、持久為上策。她心裡沒把握，十年以來研究金采源這個案不過是瞎子摸象。時常急轉直下的細胞數值總令人措手不及，歸咎吸血鬼體質變化過快，而影響的因素又龐枝錯節，死馬當活馬醫若養得好也比人一世活得長。

崔叡娜配的藥味金采源可聞怕了，金珉周軟硬兼施下，輕飄薄雨的迷濛雙眼盯著他喝藥，握著瓷碗的人次次視死如歸又作勢乾嘔，兩三次下來金珉周已有對策，翻出準備好的奶糖遞到嘴邊，甜甜擲入輕啟的唇瓣。

咕嚕咕嚕在嘴裡滾動的糖突出薄薄臉頰，金采源指了指自己，金珉周無可奈何的笑，彎腰貼上苦巴巴的柔軟，又深刻這個吻，再往前是浸過湯藥的溫暖，隨著口中軟嫩悠遊觸到天空上甜滋滋的雲。

糖果碰是碰到了，身體不自覺向沙發上的人靠去，軟在他懷裡，手慢慢圈住了脖頸，舌尖合力直到萬物融化為止。

樂此不疲的喝藥過程。

先苦後甜，進則苦而終甘，相識未滿一秩，陪著彼此不知何時抵達的盡頭，甜苦中交雜著千絲萬縷的你和我。

“藥還要喝多久啊？”

次次灌完藥深覺疲憊的吸血鬼抬頭，眉頭皺在一塊問，環抱跪坐在身上的嬌軟身子，金珉周伸手彈了彈額頭，力道比棉花小拳頭還輕，倒是打開了緊蹙的眉心。

“喝到你不會死為止。”

“…我明天就去砸了崔叡娜的門！”

08

寬敞大氣的接待廳，比本家宅子的地下室更像冰窖，手腳冰涼地挨過來拉緊金珉周身上的羊毛針織衫，吸血鬼自體適寒，風衣外套裡一件薄襯衫了了。

拆開與記憶中相去不遠的牛皮紙信封，密合的懾人黑蠟換成大城市寫字樓裡的自黏膠，信箋東倒西歪的手寫字跡倒是沒變，得以想像那人漫不經心搖筆桿劃上落款，再塞進信封裡的拙樣。

數年前最後一次合作後金采源便切斷聯絡方式，與此人不再有交集。吸血鬼和人類，合作只有明裡來暗裡去的利益關係，何況是兜裡掛著銀槍的獵人，只不過從未見過她持槍的樣子，懷裡也毫無銀屑刺鼻的金屬硝味。

門外的人輕敲了幾聲，抱著一疊資料的女子艱難地擠進門，便直愣愣望向沙發上的金采源，傻傻地露出略顯生澀的微笑，放下沈甸甸的物件挪出手伸向兩人。

“你們好，我是國際人權組織秘書室的曺柔理。”金珉周看向身旁雷打不動無表情的臉，輕輕回握算是禮數。

國際人權組織的前身是惡名昭彰的吸血鬼獵人協會，千百年來獵人與獵物的關係如同殭屍與道士，既無殭屍何來道士，吸血鬼盛世遍地銀槍陷阱，獵人橫行跋扈，吸血鬼式微獵人俱無用武之地。

“姜惠元為什麼不自己來？”

冰冷的話塞在曺柔理停滯在空中的手裡，驟降的涼意從頭壓到腳，覆爬上背脊骨，她一陣乾笑後頓頓地收起手，搔著自己的頭。

“姜副會長…有事情忙不開，請我代替向兩位宣達事項。”

在副會長身邊見識過各路牛鬼蛇神般的吸血鬼獵人，他們刀頭舔血的日子過久了，舉止也與野獸相去不遠，而眼前活生生坐著的傳奇，毫無血族腥味，除去雪白的皮膚和眼裡含霜的冷絕，外貌上與常人無異，曺柔理無法將十年前單槍匹馬獨闖獵人大會、滅絕百餘人的窮凶惡鬼畫上連結。

金采源早該想到姜惠元不是個按牌理出牌的人，眼見人類的侷促不安，便放人一馬，早結束早回家抱著金珉周睡覺。

“正經八百約了我大白天睡覺的時間，有什麼事就快說。”

曺柔理咕嚕吞了一大口水，開始埋頭翻找資料，好不容易抽出一個銀漆皮的卷宗夾，上頭還寫著機密二字。

清了清嗓子，“咳咳，那我開始了兩位。”

“…夜行種之嗜血性高危險族群金采源小姐，違反世界國際人權與和平安全組織規章條文1.4.1所載項目……羈留扣押一名成年女性(據證實為金某)於私人住宅、危害侵犯受害者隱私及法定人權，致其生心理狀態……”

渾厚的高低起伏的聲調快速將每個字倒在冷糟糟的氣氛中，還沒唸完一半便被截斷。

“停!”

碰!纖柔細骨一掌打在冰涼的大理石桌蹦出巨響，發作的不是被告人金采源，而是遭羈押的受害者—那個女孩…

金采源被她嚇得從沙發上彈起，紅通通的手掌握在嘴前吹。柔弱的戀人氣得臉色瞬時煞白，她難得失禮一次，拉起身側冰涼的手指甩門走人，留下朗讀至一半的曺秘書傻傻站著。

回到宅邸已近凌晨，金珉周拉開沈重的舊窗簾讓暈黃月光飄進來，薄窗裡映像出與自己差無一寸的臉因入鏡角度而扭曲，像把內心裡黑糟糟的一面倒出來的刻薄樣。

委曲總往肚裡吞的習性沒變，可這不是她一人的委屈，胸膛壓著氣比消化不良還難受，深呼吸回想沈默是金、沈默使心境沈澱、沈默…一點好處都沒有！

當事人端著宵夜進來的時候受害者正對窗外一片漆黑破口大罵，手裏還緊緊捏著那份草擬的公文備份。

“誰被扣留！我被扣留？這什麼亂七八糟的東西，我跟誰在一起、住哪裡還要他們管！”

“這上面寫得多難聽！”手一甩，那份倒楣的卷宗被砸向角落。

金采源從上車安撫她一整晚，協會假借各種名義判刑皆不是新聞，她本身就是遭通緝的重犯，看來權勢傾天的姜副會長也不再神通廣大，人類挖錢的腦筋都動到自己家身上。思索半刻的功夫，紮起馬尾拉起袖子的戀人從床底拖出兩個大行李箱，儼然一副大掃除前的壯烈，扒開衣櫃將夏衣冬服一掃而空。

“采源，我們得搬家！”

“啊？？？”

“搬去哪？全世界有哪裡比宅邸更安全？”吸血鬼捧著兩碗快糊的泡麵送去也不是、放下也不是，見她上下翻箱倒櫃在房裡打轉。

“他們肯定知道這裡的位置！我都想好了，我們搬去海島避難，對，威基基海灘，就去！”

“珉周，那裡日照很長啊……”

“所以他們肯定想不到。”聞言金采源差點拿不穩手裡的托盤。“不是，妳聽我說…這種沒正式發布的通緝令不理會也…”

“我的空香水瓶在哪？”埋頭搗鼓物件的人遲遲等不到回應，眼珠子灼灼無比認真的神情，彷彿現在帶她離開才是全世界最重要的事。

“在…那個木櫃最下層。”

金采源還是放下了宵夜，自個兒坐在邊桌慢條斯理吹著麵條，和著湯一口一口吞盡，糊掉的口感不妨礙享用的過程，她任由戀人忙著填滿兩只箱子，不忘在泡麵徹底涼掉以前將金珉周好好地按在桌前，照顧整夜未進食的肚子，反正也不燙口，滿筷子塞進嘴堵住嬌滴滴小孩盤算好的逃脫大計。

金采源隔日細想，姜惠元搞這麼一齣嚇唬人的把戲，除了提前警告她外，說沒有捉弄的心態她才不信。

八成是報復自己不告而別，我欠你一個解釋，這次算扯平。

踏上四季如夏的海國，迎面而來遼闊藏有鹹鹼味的海風，金珉周感到精神清爽，而掛上大大太陽眼鏡遮半張臉的吸血鬼著實感到委靡，另一半替自己規劃的跳島之旅不像是逃亡，像是度假。

“好熱啊…。”

吸血鬼不耐強光長日，這些地區鮮少有血族長住，自然也無強大的勢力，脫離了金采源家族掌控的範圍，她開始惶惶不安，也更依賴自己，三步不離身的樣子像極了小孩子，說起來不公可金珉周心底更喜歡這樣的金采源。

只不過，有個壞處，金采源的需索比往日更甚。

白日應該沈沈睡去的生理時鐘，還沒來得及讓她思考原由，細長的爪子已經攀附上下其手，不過一個翻身到了跟前，金采源手肘使一點力不讓身子壓疼了身下的人，抓起兩隻手拉在頭頂，深深地吻了進去，不斷加深幅度、蹂躪她的唇瓣變得紅潤，輕掃過每顆貝齒，緩緩摩挲著，濕搭搭的吻不放過任何一個角落，奪取她嘴裡所有的嘆息。

直到被吻得喘不過氣，才回神過來設法推開，等吸血鬼放過薄唇，兩人之間拉出一條細線，極其曖昧的空氣灼燒著她們耐不住的欲望。

“今天…也…不出門？”

金珉周艱難地吐出幾個字試探，而她的唇改道至自己扇扇紅撲撲的大耳，身體一顫，緊閉上眼感受小巧的唇瓣張合，一點一點從滑嫩的耳垂吸吮，舌頭在耳蝸裡打圈，金珉周陷入一波波麻木神經的快感。

金采源在白皙脖頸間探索，點下一顆顆星光，冰涼的溫度從下擺探入，碰觸她細緻滑嫩的線條，滯留腰腹盤旋慢悠悠往上，不久便碰到了一手無法盈握的阻礙，睡衣下不著一物是習慣也是默契。

“不出門。”

厚重落地窗簾後試圖衝進室內的光線，微微散在床尾，漆黑室內只窺見交纏的胴體輪廓。

金珉周日夜放縱不安的吸血鬼戀人汲取芬芳，平緩她清晰可見的焦慮，身體在酸麻之後還是疲倦，恍惚之間再度被快感拉上知覺。她退開了自己的睡袍，一絲不掛緊合上她的，肌膚相擁的一瞬，兩人都發出慰嘆，這種感覺一輩子都不想鬆開。

既熟悉又不能適應的酥麻感衝擊，喉嚨不自覺發出嗚嚀，金珉周用手抱住金采源的頭顱，手指在茶色長髮裡穿梭，似拉開又似按住的反覆，壞心的舌在紅梅上兜兜轉轉，一會吸纏一會輕啃，令它顫抖站立。腹部的熱潮流竄，雙腿無意識與細長緊緻的腰相纏，她摸上吸血鬼尖長的耳朵，獠牙不止地突出，金珉周知道，鮮血的渴望開始追緝身前人的理智。

金采源總能鎮壓住本能對血腥的狂熱，情事為先。

不能吸血…不可以吸血…這是沈溺在金珉周醺人香調裡唯獨不忘的字句，反覆嚼之。

體內傳來叫囂吸血的欲望越來越強烈，自己就越是興奮，她像品嚐牛奶布丁般凌遲金珉周的甜膩肌膚，戀人半瞇著眼似痛苦又歡愉的任她放肆，直至濕滑泥濘的起源淺淺探入訪客，她不急，一度度柔情開拓，身下人滾燙的體溫卻承受焰火鋪天的噬虐，溫潮熟悉的味道不斷淌出體內。

“采源…”

大概是遭罪，自己的私心卻惹火上身，想著我才不委屈眼框點綴濕濯濯的淚光爬出星辰。

吸血鬼秉著精神強大的毅力抵抗血液渴求，而等待是磨人亦是罪惡，慢吞吞待溫暖的窄房適應，在搖擺收縮間出擊，力道讓金珉周弓起身子，雙手揪緊了床單，不想卻更加靠近兩人的距離。緊緻和濕熱同步包圍金采源，一種狂妄的快感即將淹沒她僅存的理智。次次發掘裡頭的軟褶與之交纏，不厭其煩的深入淺出，星火碰撞間擠兌出更多的破碎歡愉。

金珉周天真地試圖驅逐全身的蝕心感，數次下來已然乏力，晃蕩的思緒遭衝擊帶走，金采源不再是早些年煽動蠱惑便容易失控吸起血的生物，攏緊了肩頭埋在他懷裡，報復地咬上鎖骨卻又鬆開，紅通通的牙印像鉛筆痕扎在縱谷間。

她引燃導線像綻放絢麗的煙花，金珉周的哀呼還在耳邊迴盪，兩人均掉進一灘湖水，濕漉漉的交頸擁抱著，貼緊了胸口的跳動，彷彿震耳欲聾的心跳下一刻即將破出壺口。

“還出門嗎？”

喘息間金珉周聽見她用調皮的語氣詢問，推開身上的重量躲進棉被裡，熱呼呼的臉頰連同被子被團團圈進一把纖細的懷抱。

躲在裡頭的小崽子嘟著嘴搖搖頭，算是回答。

\---正文 完


End file.
